plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Citron
|variant of = |rarity = Legendary |flavor text = Iron Citron's got a cool looking suit or armor, no question. But what he won't tell you is how hot it gets inside of that thing, and how much trouble he has bending over to pick things up. }} Iron Citron is a Legendary Citron variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. His appearance is the same as a regular Citron but appears to wear a large armored suit and wears no sunglasses. He is the armored variant of the Citron. He has the 2nd highest health out of any other playable variant ever, having 250 health, which is slightly lower than Torchwood's (not counting the Infinity Robots, which has 2000 HP or the Z-Mech, which has 300 to 400 HP, depending on the variant). His primary weapon, Mech Breaker, is similar to the Tank Commander as it only has one ammo before needing to reload. Iron Citron has the legendary ability called Iron Mode that, after getting 5 vanquishes in a row, makes him move faster and increases the ammo in his clip from 1 to 5 ammunition (More info below on "Iron Mode" below). Origins He may be based off Iron Man, as they both have metal suits and have "Iron" in their name. Descriptions Stickerbook description Iron Citron's got a cool looking suit or armor, no question. But what he won't tell you is how hot it gets inside of that thing, and how much trouble he has bending over to pick things up. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and enter Iron Mode, where you'll gain a crazy ammo boost! AI Health *Easy: 150 *Normal: 200 *Hard: 250 *CRAAAAZY: 300 Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Iron Citron is the Mech Breaker. It fires a projectile that deals 15 damage on a direct hit at long range 50 damage on a direct hit at close range. It does 5-25 splash damage. The Mech Breaker is a single-shot weapon. Abilities Strategies With Iron Citron is similar to the Tank Commander but has a legendary meter to fill that allows him to be very effective compared to his zombie counterpart. This variant should be played either defensively or at long range. Iron Citron has 250 HP, meaning he has the second highest health in the game (this doesn't mean he's invincible). Iron Citron's single shot weapon is most effective in close quarters combat (dealing up to 50 damage). An effective way to build up your meter is to travel with other plants. Being in a group makes you not the only target for a Zombie. Trying to attack player controlled Zombies solo can get you vanquished very fast as Iron Citron is a big target (easy to hit). When your "Iron Mode" is active, you become much more versatile with four extra shots in your magazine and doubled speed. It's best, when in the attack, to spawn Heal Weeds because low health gets you vanquished. Along with all other legendary variants, attacking summonable zombies and bots would be somewhat of a good strategy to fill up your legendary meter. He is by far the most mobile out of all the Armor variants, thanks to his Citron Ball ability, and quite possibly has the most survivability of all the Armor variants, thanks to Citron's already high health being increased by 50 and his Peel Shield/Mood Shield. Against Iron Citron is a powerful class if the opponent plays them right. Iron Citron's biggest weakness is his size. You will find that it is pretty easy to land shots on an Iron Citron in "attack mode" due to his large hitbox. Full auto classes like the Foot Soldier and the All-Star are effective counters (especially the Ice variants). Iron Citron can only do 15 damage from direct hits at long range. Use this to your advantage by attacking him before he gets close. Unlocking tips The Iron Citron is a Legendary variant, meaning that it is extremely hard to find stickers for him in sticker packs, and he cannot be unlocked in Phenomenal Character Packs. However, only two stickers are needed to unlock him. A good strategy to get him is to buy the Wondrous Pack Of Greatness packs, because it has the highest chance of getting a Legendary. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * May 2018 Patch * * Gallery Iron_Citron_Booth_ver._3.png|Iron Citron in-game Aloe5.jpg|Iron Citron (bottom left) in a parody wallpaper IronCitron.png|Iron Citron facing off against a Z-Mech StickerbookIronCitron.png|Iron Citron in the Stickerbook Iron citron leg sticker piece.png|The leg piece of the Iron Citron Plants vs. Zombies- Garden Warfare 2 HACK?! PVZ GW 2 DMG Glitch|Iron Citron clip size glitch (starts at 7:20) Trivia *He was named in a tweet by Gary Clay.Gary Clay's tweet *When in Iron Mode, if he is vanquished and is revived, he will keep the ammo from Iron mode but will not get a speed boost from it and his bar will be empty, furthermore if he enters Iron mode while that is happening he will only gain a speed boost and will still keep the ammo if he is KO'd. *It is unconfirmed if it is a possible damage value or a glitch but the Mech Breaker has on one instance (in the video shown above) been known to deal as much as 100 damage per shot. *He was the only armored plant variant to not have reduced movement speed. *His stickerbook description has a spelling error. It says "has a cool looking suit or armor" when it should be "has a cool looking suit of armor". *His helmet is removable in the customization screen, which reveals his hair to be similar to Citron's, but slightly more crooked and a slightly different tone of green. *Despite the weapon name, the Mech Breaker does no additional damage to mechs. **It actually does less damage if it does not shoot the glass of the mech. *There exists a glitch where if the player takes off his helmet, puts an accessory/facial hair on him and puts the helmet back on, the accessory/facial hair still appears on him, despite these being disabled when the helmet is on. **This glitch can only be achieved with the "Dragon Skin" tattoo. References pl:Żelazny Cytryn Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Citron variants Category:Legendary variants Category:Legendary plants Category:Armor variants